User blog:Prince Blueblood/Very Important Blog
Blueblood is an English idiom recorded since 1834 for noble birth or descent; it is a translation of the Spanish phrase sangre azul, which described the Spanish royal family and other high nobility who claimed to be of Visigothic descent,[9] in contrast to the Moors. It is likely that the idiom originates from ancient and medieval societies of Europe and distinguishes an upper class (whose superficial veins appeared blue through their untanned skin) from a working class of the time. The latter consisted mainly of agricultural peasants who spent most of their time working outdoors and thus had tanned skin, through which superficial veins appear less prominently. Robert Lacey explains the genesis of the blue blood concept: It was the Spaniards who gave the world the notion that an aristocrat's blood is not red but blue. The Spanish nobility started taking shape around the ninth century in classic military fashion, occupying land as warriors on horseback. They were to continue the process for more than five hundred years, clawing back sections of the peninsula from its Moorish occupiers, and a nobleman demonstrated his pedigree by holding up his sword arm to display the filigree of blue-blooded veins beneath his pale skin—proof that his birth had not been contaminated by the dark-skinned enemy.[10] However, there has been offered another explanation for the genesis of the blue blood concept.[citation needed] That is the extraordinarily high incidence of hemophilia among royal families. Not only has hemophilia been called "the Royal Disease",[11] but its origins in the family tree ofQueen Victoria apparently spread throughout Europe's monarchies, such that those with the disease were overly protected, did not go out of doors much and their skin appeared bluish. As referenced above, the Spanish nobility of the time were thought to carry the hemophilia line, as Victoria's grand daughter Eugenie married King Alfonso XIII of Spain, which may contradict (or complement) the Lacey explanation. BlueBlood is a documentary film that was released in UK cinemas in 2007 and showed on BBC2's Storyville in 2008. The film follows the paths of five students from Oxford University as they try to make it onto the Oxford University Amateur Boxing Club Varsity squad. Those who do will get to face off against students from the University of Cambridge and earn the right to call themselves a "Blue". The film was nominated for the Variety Magazine New Documentary Award and for Best Film in the 2008 Evening Standard Film Awards. Director, Stevan Riley, was nominated for Best British Newcomer in the London Critics Circle Awards 2008. The film was shot and edited by the director Stevan Riley. The film was produced by Rafael Marmor and Stevan Riley. BlueBlood is an American police procedural/drama series on CBS, filmed on location in New York City.[1] The show premiered on September 24, 2010,[2] with episodes airing on Fridays at 10:00 pm Eastern and Pacific/9:00 pm Central and Mountain. On March 14, 2012, CBS renewed Blue Bloods for a third season.[3] Blueblood is the sixth full-length album released by indie rock band Silkworm. Unlike other Silkworm releases, it was not recorded by their long-time engineer Steve Albini, though he is credited with mixing the record (he would record the band again on their next album Lifestyle). It is the band's first album released on Touch and Go Records. Category:Blog posts